


ABO Destiel - A tiltott szerelem

by SassyMeg



Series: Alfa - Béta - Omega Univerzum - Fekete listáról szóló novella [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO - Destiel, ABO - Destiel series, ABO - Destiel sorozat, Alfa - Béta - Omega Univerzum, Alfa - Omega szex, Alfa!Dean - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alsó!Castiel, Castiel imádja a méheket, Castiel is imádja Deant, Dean imádja Castielt, Eljegyzés & Házasság, Fekete lista, Felső!Dean, Fluff and Smut, Gabe!Alfa, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Igaz szerelem, Illatok keveredése, M/M, Magyar ABO - Destiel, Omega!Castiel, Párzási csomózás & kötés, Párzási harapás, Romantic Fluff, Sam!Béta, True Love, Vad szex, bottom!Castiel, csókok, top!dean, true mate, Ölelések & Összebújások
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Fekete lista:Mind omega, mind alfa részről létezik a nyilvántartás a terméketlen egyedekről. Az alfák még tetoválást is viselnek a felkarjukon. Megbélyegzi őket a társadalom, mert nem lehetnek utódaik, és mindkét fél katasztrófaként éli meg, ha felkerül erre az ominózus listára.  Az omegák nagy része öngyilkos lesz, vagy az alfájuk öli meg őket, ha utólag derül ki róluk. Az alfák is értéktelennek tartják emiatt magukat.
De mi van akkor ha találkozik két fekete listás? Nem magától értetődne, hogy bármi más szempontból egészséges egyedek boldogan élhetnének együtt? Ez valahogy sosem merült fel más írókban eddig? Vagy visszatartotta őket az a tény, hogy ez a kapcsolat valóban tiltott, hiszen nem helyesli a társadalom, hogy ha mégis sikerülne, a rossz gének öröklődjenek tovább?Hát az én ABO Destiel múzsám ezt súgta, hogy írjak a tiltott szerelemről, s erről fog szólni most ez a történet. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet nem a már megszületett ABO novellák folytatása, hanem egy új. Ha viszont minden igaz, ebből is alkotok sorozatot. :)

Úgy érezte, egy katasztrófa az élete. Nem más, mint értéktelen üres héj. Nem jó semmire... sosem fog megfelelő párt találni magának. Az értesítés erről a tényről néhány napja érkezett. Azóta csak lézengett. 

Ha megéhezett evett, bár olykor még a folyadékbevitelről is megfeledkezett. Egyfolytában zokogott a párnájába, összegömbölyödve az ágyán, és vigasztalhatatlan volt. Ha lettek volna barátai, talán felvidítják, de ő nem az a barátkozós típus. 

A bátyja épp elutazott, úgy gondolta, hogy képtelen lenne megzavarni a régóta esedékes kikapcsolódását, hiszen már jó ideje várta ezt az utazást. De Gabenek mintha hatodik érzéke lett volna az öccse állapotára. Küldött neki egy SMS-t, hogy feltétlen nézze meg az e-mailjeit, mert talált neki valami érdekességet.

Az üzenet a testvérétől megtörte az önmarcangolását. Kivonszolta magát a fürdőbe, s miután onnan visszatért, egész emberinek érezte magát. 

Odatelepedett a komputere elé, és bekapcsolta. Igazából később, amikor utána gondolt, maga sem értette, hogy hogyan vetődött el arra a társkereső oldalra, ami Tiltott Szerelem néven szerepelt, azt meg még kevésbé, hogy miért regisztrált, de megtette. 

***

Amióta megérkezett a levél az alaposabb vizsgálatról, azóta tartott a búskomorsága. Nem elég, hogy nyilvántartásba kerül, de még egy rohadt tetoválást is kell majd viselnie. Oké, nem a homlokán, csak a felkarján, de ez majdhogynem mindegy... 

Ezek után egy omega sem fog vele szóba állni... vagyis igen, de miután meglátják majd a tetoválását, úgy fogják kerülni, mint egy leprást. 

Mikor Lisa megtudta, csak hebegett valamit, aztán egyedül hagyta. Bár az is igaz, a dühe kissé átrendezte a lakását, s ez a tény szintén hozzájárulhatott ahhoz, hogy most magára maradt. 

Napokon át részeg volt, egészen addig, míg eljött az öccse érte, összekaparta a romjait, betolta a zuhany alá, majd segített neki felöltözni, és azt mondta, hogy ki kell mozdulnia itthonról. Nem akarta, de Sam addig erősködött, míg engedett neki, és elvitte egy közeli bárba. 

Később kiderült, ez még sem annyira jó ötlet. Dean mindenkinek, akivel Sam össze akarta hozni, legalább a második mondatában felfedte, hogy fekete listás. Ennek az öccse nem annyira örült, de Dean szerint ez így fair. 

Arról pedig ne is ejtsünk szót, hogy bármelyik potenciális omega valóban elborzadva nézett rá, mikor meghallotta a tényt, s kifogást keresve gyorsan leléptek.

\- Kösz szépen Sammy! Most aztán nagyot lendítettél az önbizalmamon! - hangjában nem titkolt enyhe gúny rezgett.  
\- Nézd! Nem hagyhattalak ott, önmarcangolásba süllyedve... ezt be kell látnod! - védekezett az öccse.  
\- Hát most "torony magasan" jobban érzem magam... haza megyek. Mára már eleget legyezgették itt a hiúságom - hangjából csöpögött az irónia.

Sam képtelennek érezte magát vitába szállni vele, főképp amiatt, mivel igaza volt.

*** 

Néhány nappal később:  
Dean otthon bekapcsolta unaloműzés gyanánt a laptopját. Szörfölgetett a neten, mivel meglepő módon most a pornó sem tudta lekötni a figyelmét.  
Hamarosan egy érdekes oldalon találta magát - valami Tiltott Szerelem néven futott -, s ami a még meglepőbb: azon vette észre magát, hogy be is regisztrált az oldalra, majd elkezdett a profilok közt válogatni.

***

Cas nem akart hinni a saját szemének, amikor felment a TSZ profiljába. Legalább ötven üzenet várta. Elkezdte nézegetni, hogy kiktől is kapott üzenetet, amikor váratlan egy új levél futott be hozzá. S mikor kinyitotta, egy gyönyörű, zöld szemű alfa képe nevetett rá. 

Gyorsan elolvasta amit írt, aztán remegő kezekkel, de arcán felsejlő mosollyal gépelte be a választ. Dean látta, hogy online van, és chatelni hívta.  
Cas azonnal igen mondott a felkérésre.

Dean: Szia! Örülök, hogy válaszoltál. Biztos rengetegen akarnak megismerni. 

Cas: Igen, ezen totál meglepődtem, hiszen fekete listán vagyok, de azt hiszem: itt végül is mindenki... :)

Dean: Ne is emlékeztess rá, mert agyfaszt kapok tőle... :/ :P

Cas: Az valami új agybetegség? :D

Dean: Eeegen... valami olyasmi. :D Mit szólnál hozzá, ha találkoznánk? ;) 

Cas: Nem is tudom... ez nekem egy kicsit gyors. Hiszen még nem tudok rólad semmit. 

Dean: Oké. Mit akarsz tudni? Van egy öcsém, Sam. Ő béta, és jogász. Én klasszikus autókat szerelek. Saját műhelyem van. Kedvelem a régi rockot, mint a Led Zeppelin, vagy az AC/DC, bírom a jó könyveket, a kedvenc íróm: Kerouack. Szeretem a házias hamburgert, imádom a pitét, és oda vagyok a kávéért. A favorit színem a kék. Utálom a telet, és a hazugságot. Szeretek segíteni másoknak. A szüleim sajnos már nem élnek, de van egy fogadott nagybácsim: Bobby. A mindenem egy '67-es Chevy Impala: Baby. ... és azt hiszem első látásra beléd szerettem... akarsz még valamit tudni? :D 

Cas: Óh... hát szóhoz sem jutok. :) 

Dean: De azért légy jó hozzám, és mesélj te is valamit magadról. ;) 

Cas: Van egy bátyám, Gabriel. Ő alfa, és vigyázni szokott rám. Én is szeretem a régi rockzenét, és a klasszikus autó csodákat. A könyvek szeretete belém ivódott még gyerekkoromban. Oly annyira, hogy ez a munkám, ami elég unalmas lehet számodra: én csak egy könyvtáros vagyok. :)

Dean: Ne mondd! Egy szexi könyvtáros? Szerinted nem érdekelne? Ugyan, Cas! Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! Te nekem soha nem lennél unalmas, ebben teljesen biztos vagyok... de mesélj még tovább. :)

Cas: Lássuk... én is szeretem a házi burgert, és a pitét, de még ott van a PB & J, a mogyoróvajas dzsemes szendvics. A kedvenc színem a zöld. A szüleimről inkább most nem beszélek, talán máskor. Az egy hosszabb, és fájdalmas téma. Vonzódom a méhekhez, mert olyan csodálatosak... órákig el tudnám nézni őket. ... és ami azt illeti, Dean... én is egészen oda vagyok érted. <3

Teljesen belemerültek a társalgásba, és ez így volt nap mint nap. Dean egy hét elteltével hozta fel újra a személyes találkozó lehetőségét, és Cas most habozás nélkül beleegyezett. 

Megbeszélték, hogy Dean Cas lakására megy, majd onnan mennek tovább. Együtt ebédelnek, aztán megnéznek valami jó filmet, végül beülnek, s kipróbálják az új Randi Caffét. 

***

A kissé ideges alfa ott állt a megbeszéltek szerint az omega lakása előtt. Dean olyan feszült volt, mint tini korában az első randija idején.  
Aztán Cas mosolyogva kinyitotta az ajtót, és ő meg csak ott állt, mint akit elvarázsoltak. Tudta, hogy Cas jóképű, hisz látta a fotókat a profiljában... de erre egyáltalán nem számított. Az omega élőben lenyűgözően gyönyörű, aranyos és szexis volt. És azok a zafír szemei... na és az illata... Dean úgy érezte: le kell hunynia a szemeit egy pillanatra. Mélyen belélegezte: eper, lichi, és méz... őrjítően édes, és finom. Mikor újra kinyitva szemeit ránézett Casre, aki úgy nevetett rá, hogy az orra tövénél kis ennivaló ráncok képződtek. Az alfa képtelen volt ellenállni ennek a késztetésnek, előre hajolt, magához ölelve az omegát, aki hozzásimult, és hagyta, hogy Dean megcsókolja. Mindketten belenyögtek a csókba. 

\- Helló, Dean! ... Akkor indulunk? - jegyezte meg halkan Cas, nehogy megtörje a varázst. 

Bassza meg! Dean érezte, hogy elveszett. Ez a hang adta meg neki a kegyelem döfést. 

\- Hát... nem is tudom. Most, hogy így belegondolok: inkább itt maradnék veled. Hmmm?  
Az omega egészen hozzábújt, az arcát a nyak - váll találkozásába rejtve szuszogott. Tetszett neki az alfa illata, ami olyan mint a legfinomabb almás pite: vanília, alma, és fahéj. Szinte hallani lehetett a gondolatait, ahogy azon morfondírozott, vajon inkább a könnyebb utat válassza? Az igazság az, hogy őt is lenyűgözte Dean. 

\- Én nem bánom. Ha te sem. Főzhetnénk együtt, vagy rendelhetünk pizzát. Van Netflix, mert Gabriel szereti. ... és közben beszélgethetünk is.  
\- Nekem tetszik - mormolta Dean. - Azt hiszem a Randi Caffét kipróbálhatjuk máskor. 

Miután az omega beinvitálta, a kezdeti csók után azt gondolnánk, hogy Dean esze csak a szexen járt, de ez így egészen nem volt igaz. Persze gondolt a szexre, egy ilyen gyönyörű srác mellett ki ne gondolt volna. Csakhogy most először tudatosult benne az, hogy végre neki is lehet családja, párja, és ketten teremthetnek egy otthont. Nem tudta megállni, hogy amikor így, ilyen közel voltak, bármit is csináljanak, legalább egy kicsit ne érjen hozzá a másikhoz. 

Cas pedig szemmel láthatóan nem ellenezte, sőt, ez kölcsönös lehetett. Az alfa annyira otthonosan érezte magát, ahogy az édes kék szeműje körülötte mozgott, és nem bánta még azt sem, amikor játékosan megdobta az egyik szendvicsre való uborka szelettel. Dean rettenetesen élvezte ezt.

Amikor elkészültek a szendvicsek, na és hozzá egy - egy bögre tejeskávé is, bevonultak együtt a nappali kétszemélyes ágyára, s letelepedtek a tévé elé. Közösen választottak a filmkínálatból, s kuncogva bújtak egymáshoz, mint akik ezer éve ismerik egymást. Úgy egy órája nézhették a filmet, amikor Cas éppen Dean vállára hajtotta a fejét, és bevallotta:

\- Olyan jó, hogy itt vagy... ha valaki néhány nappal ezelőtt azt mondja, hogy ennyire boldogan, és otthonosan érzem valaki mellett magam, nem hittem volna neki. ... Teljesen összetört az az értesítés a hivataltól, hogy rákerültem arra a listára...

\- Ne is említsd, Édes. Engem is totál kiborított... napokig voltam részeg. Ha Sam nem segít... talán sosem találtam volna Rád... Lehet, hogy már nem is élnék... vagy ha mégis, egy depressziós roncs lennék. 

Cas vigasztalóan végigsimított az arcán, a következő percben már csókolóztak. Aztán lesimogatták egymásról a ruhákat, míg mindketten meztelenül nem feküdtek az ágyon, folyamatosan érintve, és csókolva a másikat. 

\- Biztos vagy ebben? Most szólj, mert még képes vagyok leállni...

\- Igen, akarlak, alfa! - válaszolta Cas, megfordult az ölelésben - a másiknak háttal -, és igyekezett térdre emelkedni, de a felsőteste még a párnákon maradt.

Felkínálkozott, ahogy az omegák szoktak a nagy, és erős alfájuknak, egy ideje már a szexnedvek előre tolultak belőle. Az alfa hozzáérve érezte ezt, megmasszírozta a feszes, gömbölyű halmokat, majd odahajolva széjjelebb húzta a rugalmas félgömböket, hogy láthassa a szűk, ráncos, rózsaszín lyukat. Habozás nélkül hajolt előre, hogy megízlelhesse az aromás nedvet a nyelvét beledugva, majd becsúsztatta az első ujját. Az omega nyöszörgött, és tolta felé a fenekét. Az illata most erőteljes volt, és csábító.

\- Mééég, alfa! Tööööbbet...  
\- Shhh. Kis parancsolós... Légy kicsit türelmes.

Dean nem akarta nagyon elhúzni a dolgokat, hiszen ő is alig várta, hogy elmerülhessen az omegájában. Csatlakoztatta a második ujját, és tágította a bejáratot, ami hamarosan le is lazult.

Cas már egyre inkább nyafogott, mert szerette volna magában tudni az alfát, s a csípőjét dörzsölte ellene. Hamarosan érezte Dean jókora szerszámát, amit előbb lassan, majd egy határozott lökéssel beletolt, amire az omega hosszan nyögött.  
Castiel hátravetette a fejét, lihegett, megragadta a lepedőt a kezében, de csak másodpercekig, mielőtt az alfa elkezdett lüktetni benne egy büntető ütemben. Az omega élvezte ezt a döngölő tolóerőt. Szája egy "O"-t formázott, és csak kapkodni tudta a levegőt. Dean könyörtelen tempót diktált, miközben érezte duzzadni a csomót a farka tövénél.

Mikor kissé lassultak, akkor Cas félrebillentve a fejét, felajánlotta a nyakát alázatosan, s Dean csókokkal borította be, majd nyalogatni kezdte a bársonyos bőrt, s mikor az omega halkan többször igent suttogott, előbb csak legeltette rajta a fogait, majd néhány pillanat múlva ráharapott, de még nem szakította át a hamvas bőrt. 

Castiel felkiáltott, keze csavarta a lepedőt, miközben Dean tolta csomót belé. Az Omega széttárta lábait szélesebbre, amennyire csak tudta, és érezte, hogy annyira tele van, hihetetlenül teljes Deannel.

Az alfa megragadta az omega jobb kezét, összefűzte az ujjaikat egymáshoz, miközben csókokkal borította be párja vállát, s amint a csomó csúszott a helyére, összezárta őket. Castiel nyögött. Ismét félrehajtotta a fejét, így Deannek jobb hozzáférést adva a nyakához, majd az Alfa morogva süllyesztette újra a fogait a nyak és váll találkozásba. Tudta, hogy átszakította a selymes bőrt, érezte a vér fémes ízét a szájában. 

Az omega kiadott egy rövid sikolyt a fájdalom miatt, egész teste megremegett, ahogy magában érezte a csomót. Dean élvezte az adrenalin csúcsosodását, a testében végig rezgett a birtokló, ugyanakkor védelmező vágy. Fejében csak kergetőztek a gondolatok: "A Társam! Ő az Enyém! A Párom!" Deannek az összes sejtje telítődött vele, a pórusain át belé ivódott, minden négyzet centiméterét kitöltötte. Elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy beleélvezett Casbe.

Kéjhullám öntötte el, és rázta meg a testüket, ahogy közben Castiel jött érintetlen. A teste még zümmögött a gyönyör utóhatásától, amikor ő már belecsúszott az önkívületbe. Immár párosodtak, és össze vannak kötve legalább egy órára.

***

Dean mondhatni kicserélődött, amennyire szomorúnak érezte hetekkel ezelőtt magát, most legalább annyira - vagy még jobban - boldog volt. Miután túl jutottak az első - végül párosodó szexel végződő - randijukon, azóta rendszeresen találkoztak Cassel.  
Természetesen bepótolták az akkor kimaradt, de azóta egyikük által sem megbánt szex miatt a Randi Caffét. Isteni volt. Dean rájött, hogy Castiellel minden az: a mozi, egy étterem, egy kiállítás, ...vagy maga az állatkert.  
Ahova természetesen külön figyelmet kellett szentelni a különböző méh típusoknak, és az édes, gyönyörű, kék szemű omegája minden egyes méhfaj ablakánál elidőzött, gyermekien bámulva az apró, szorgalmas rovarokat. Hosszú percekig nézte, ahogy az egyik méhecske a hátsó lábain lévő apró kosárkákba gyűjti, söprögeti bele a virágport. Dean észre sem vette az idő múlását, mert annyira belefeledkezett a kedvese nézésébe.  
Míg ő a kicsi rovarokat nézte, vagy lelkesen szaladt hozzá, és mesélt neki frissen megtudott dolgokat, a zöld szemű alfa csak bámulta szerelmét. Magától értetődő volt, hogy hazafelé indulva többfajta kis tégely mézet is vásároltak, sőt, az ajándék shopban, amíg Cas válogatott, Dean felfedezett néhány méhecskés ékszert, és titokban becsomagoltatta, hogy majd otthon adja át. Ugyanis nem oly rég - a testvéreik hathatós segítségével - összeköltöztek. 

Útban hazafelé vettek vacsorának valót, s ezután a közös otthonuk felé vették az irányt. 

Az alfa alig várta, hogy odaadhassa az ő aranyos omegájának a vásárolt ékszereket, de tudta, türelmesnek kell lennie. Lassacskán rájött: Cassel igazán megütötte a főnyereményt, mert nem csak gyönyörű, kedves, és házias, de telhetetlen a szexben.  
Dean egyszerűen imádta. Bármit meg tett volna érte. 

Mikor hazaérve, már túl voltak a vacsorán, akkor mondta Casnek, hogy van számára egy kis meglepetése. Az édes omega olyan izgatott lett, mint egy gyerek karácsonykor. Az alfa megkérte, hogy csukja be a szemét, aztán elővette a jókora, széles tenyérnyi, mélykék bársonyos dobozt, és a párja arca elé tartotta, felnyitotta a fedelet, majd megengedte, hogy most már kinyithassa a szemeit. 

A dobozban egy szép nyaklánc, karkötő, és egy csinos kitűző lapult, mindegyiken egy - pár - miniatűr méhecske ült pár hatszögletű lépen, vagy virágon.

Cas percekig bámulta, aztán a nyakába ugrott Deannek, össze-vissza csókolta, majd bevonszolta a hálószobájukba.  
Ez adta az ötletet aztán az alfának, hogy egy hónap múlva kövekkel kirakott, arany méhecskés eljegyzési gyűrűvel kérje meg a szerelme kezét, aki mámoros boldogságban úszva mondott igent.

És hogy mi a történetük vége? Nos, azt is elmesélem a következő részben. :)

\---  
The End - vége az első résznek... :)

**Author's Note:**

> HA tetszett a történetem, ne feledd a kudos <3 gombot megnyomni! :D  
> Ha pedig hagynál tartalmi hozzászólást, annak örülnék (de ehhez szükséges regisztráció - nick név és e-mail cím, hogy értesítést kaphass, ha válaszolok - bár ahhoz még nem jár profil.)  
> Destieles Szép Napot! <3


End file.
